More Than Xaldens Pudding
by Imperfectious-Beauty
Summary: A small little Zemyx ONESHOT. "Zexion, I think I love you more than Xaldens pudding" And we all love Xaldens pudding. DISCLAIMER- I do not Own Kingdom Hearts, "Be my Escape" By Relient K, or Xalden's pudding for that matter


Damn his girlish figure. Damn the way he slowly turns the pages with his delicate fingers. Damn the way my head pounds when ever he's near me . Damn these feelings that I'm not supposed to have.

I started to pace back and forth. Even with my sitar right next to me. I couldn't bring myself to play it. Because everything I played reminded me of him. And I wanted him out of my head. People like me aren't suppossed to feel right?

I sighed and walked out of my room. Maybe I should grab a bite to eat. I hope there is still some pudding left over from last night's desert. Xalden makes the best pudding. And he refuses to make it for me when ever I ask him to! I sware I love that pudding more than I love Zexion.

I walked through severel hallways and I finnaly arrived at the kitchen. And there he was. Completely ingnoring my existstance. Even if I didn't technically exist anyway. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the fact that he was there. I failed misreably. I had to walk behind him to get to the fridge...And of course, I managed to stumble over myself and fall head first into his lap.

Falling on top if him, we crashed onto the floor. I could feel my face go red as I pushed myself off of him. I looked into his eyes, eye. I wonder why he never shows his whole face. I bet he would look even cuter than usual. I bet th-

"Demyx! Get off of me!" Zexion cut my thoughts off. I quickly jumped off of him.

"I'm sorry Zexion! I did't mean to! I was just-" Zexion cut me off again.

"Demyx. Just go." He pointed to the door. I did as I was told.

I ran out of the kitchen and striaght to my room. I ran inside, forgetting to shut the door behind me, and not bothering to turn the lights on. I walked slowely to my bed, my sitar laying at the bottom of it. I grabbed it and began to play it, singing along with the tune. Not caring if anyone was listening.

--

Jesus. I was just sitting in the kitchen, minding my own business. And Demyx decides to just walk in and falls all over me. I dropped my book and I lost the page I was on. I was almost done with it too. So I kicked him out of the kitchen. I know the kitchen is a public place and all. Maybe I should go apologize. All he did was trip, it wasn't really his fault. I sighed and put my book on the counter. Besides, I could always just go to Vexens lab. Demyx hasn't been aloud in there since his latest incident in there. I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Once I was at least a hallway away from his room I could hear his sitar playing. I sware I could hear voices, or _a_ voice singing along with it. And I was right, when wasn't I?

I stood in his doorway. He had left the door open. I watched him play and sing along with his sitar.

"_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so You won't even know me Apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption Because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me"_

I had never acctually heard him SING before. I was captivated by it. He kept singing, I could only stop and stare.

"_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape."_

And he just kept singing that once verse. I could tell that was the chorus, and probaly his favorite part of the song. I didn't want him to stop.

"_I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave. Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape._

I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You

So were You " 

He strummed one more bit of the song on his sitar and stopped. I began to slowly clap.

--

I had finished the song and was shoked when I heard someone clapping. I looked up to see Zexion standing in the doorway, smiling that smile that made me melt. I felt my eyes go wide as he began to walk in the room. I remaned on the bed unmoving. He sat down next to me on the bed.

"That was really great." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey look, I'm sorry about the way I acted early. Can you forgive me?" He tilted his head to the side. I love it when he does that. He just looks so cute!

I could feel a smile come accros my face. Zexion was in my room. Smilling that smile that makes me want to die. And is apologizing for something he didn't need to apologize for. I stared at his face. I brought my hadn to his face. Moving his bangs away. He sure did look different. His blue eyes sparkeled like dimonds when they wer both visible.

"Um, Demyx. I gotta go now." I hadn't realized I was meerely and inch away from his face when he moved back and began to walk out of the room.

"Zexion wait." I called to him.

--

I stopped and turned around. Demyx got off the bed and walked up to me. After what had happend I felt, or what I think felt like, alone. Like I will never be loved in the world. But I was wrong. I think Demyx loved me...And as far as I know...I loved him too. I could feel myself smile as he walked closer to me. He stood in front of me and out his hand to my face again, and his other hand reached for mine.

"Zexion?" He asked

"Yeah Demyx?" I looked into his eyes and moved closer to him.

"I think I love you more than Xaldens pudding." And we all love Xaldens pudding

Our lips came together, and everything was perfect.


End file.
